PBA 010
4:46:31 PM Kali: You wake up the day after the pillowfight and find delicious smells emanating from the kitchen. Mmmmm. That's definitely not foot-cheese! 4:47:01 PM | Edited 4:47:25 PM Wynn: Wynn performs morning prayers, then heads to the galley with two books and a rather thick stack of papers. 4:47:11 PM Janis: Janis gets dressed in full armor, with bow and heads to the galley 4:47:13 PM Jhett: Jhett gets up and cleaned up. 4:47:42 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) performs morning prayers, gets dressed and equipped, and heads for the kitchen to see what smells so good. 4:47:47 PM Nilani: Nilani wanders down from the room with the glass ceiling, clutching a book. 4:47:50 PM Kali: It turns out that Allys is cooking, apparently pancakes and *bacon.* 4:48:06 PM Janis: Janis stares somewhat open mouthed. 4:48:10 PM Wynn: Good morning, Allys. 4:48:21 PM Jhett: Jhett sniffs. "That smells pretty good." 4:48:46 PM Kali: She's not wearing armor, but a red dress with a sash that looks entirely inappropriate to the task of cooking, though it's rather a severe style. 4:48:51 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Good morning, Allys. What are you cooking? 4:49:03 PM Janis: ...where'd you get that dress? 4:49:17 PM Nilani: Nilani walks in, smiles at the group, finds a spot to sit, and resumes reading. 4:49:30 PM Kali: Allys: I bought it. Have some pancakes or we'll all be eating leftovers for days. 4:49:53 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Please and thank you! 4:49:53 PM Wynn: Wynn places the books and papers on the table and takes some pancakes! 4:49:57 PM Wynn: Thank you. 4:50:16 PM Jhett: Jhett gets some pancakes. 4:50:19 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) grabs appropriate cutlery and dishware, and skewers some pancakes for his plate. 4:50:32 PM Nilani: Nilani closes her book, and takes some pancakes, smiling. 4:50:36 PM Wynn: This is quite different from our normal breakfast. 4:50:38 PM Kali: Allys: After breakfast you can show me the remainder of the ship. 4:50:41 PM Janis: Janis grabs a plate and puts some pancakes and bacon on it. 4:50:55 PM Janis: Janis sniffs it questioningly before eating. 4:51:03 PM Kali: Allys: You do seem to be short on proper kitchen supplies. I have already made a list of the things we need. 4:51:14 PM Wynn: In fact, I just realized... it has been one week since most of us arrived here on Nation. 4:51:28 PM Jhett: Some of it has been misplaced since we got turned upside down. 4:51:36 PM Kali: The pancakes have a bit of a spicy scent to them that's hard to identify. It smells good, though. And the bacon is very crispy. 4:51:39 PM Janis: We don't need much. I can get us most stuff from the forest... 4:51:45 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): (with a mouthful of food) Has it been a week already? 4:51:54 PM Kali: Allys: What forest? 4:52:01 PM Wynn: Already? It feels like it has been much longer. 4:52:03 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): What in particular, Allys, do we need? 4:52:19 PM Wynn: Nation has a forested demiplane. 4:52:26 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I suppose it all depends on your perspective, friend Wynn. 4:52:31 PM Jhett: There's a portal to a demiplane on the middeck. There's a Forest. It supplies most of the air and water and food. 4:52:32 PM Kali: Allys: Flour, salt, yeast, sugar. 4:53:05 PM Kali: Allys: Ah, I see. Well, we may be able to obtain some items there, then. Provided it's the right season. 4:53:12 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Very well. Nation, have we jumped since picking up our guests? 4:53:41 PM Wynn: So how did a human become a paladin of Bahamut? 4:53:41 PM Jhett: Nation's Voice: We *just* jumped when they came on board. I need more time between jumps, especially since I"m still healing. 4:53:51 PM Wynn: ((let's just get this out of the way... lol)) 4:53:55 PM Janis: Are there any stores here? 4:54:03 PM Janis: Maybe you and Tarak can go shopping. 4:54:42 PM Janis: Given you two would know the area and what we need. 4:54:55 PM Janis: ((Do I need to roll bluff on any of this?)) 4:54:55 PM Kali: Allys: How did a human survive more than a decade asking strangers nosey questions? And yes, I think it would be an excellent idea to obtain supplies. But you won't find it so very easy to get rid of us. 4:55:15 PM Janis: What? I wouldn't dream of it! 4:55:15 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs 4:55:16 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at Janis with a touch of warning in her eyes. 4:55:30 PM Wynn: I apologize Allys. I did not mean to offend. 4:55:44 PM Kali: Allys: Disembodied Voice--Nation, I believe?--if you require healing, would conventional healing be helpful? 4:56:13 PM Jhett: Nation's Voice: No. My self-repair systems can handle it, it just takes time. 4:56:14 PM Wynn: ((A cleric perhaps.)) 4:56:14 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): More than fair, Nation. I was merely curious, having been unaware of some of our prior jumps. 4:56:22 PM Kali: Allys: What about construct healing? 4:57:04 PM Kali: Allys: Only stupidity offends me. And prunes. 4:57:39 PM Wynn: Wynn shuts her lips tightly with a slight frown. 4:57:43 PM Jhett: Nation's Voice: ... maybe. 4:57:45 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((Prunes. :p)) 4:58:08 PM Janis: I'm sure Nation can handle it himself. 4:58:14 PM Kali: Allys: And your wizards have not bothered to learn the spell? 4:58:24 PM Kali: Her mouth tightens in disapproval. 4:58:38 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): As was mentioned, Allys, we have been here a week. 4:59:05 PM Kali: Allys: If you were wounded, child, I doubt you would prefer to handle it yourself. 4:59:29 PM Janis: Janis mutters "depends on who's healing..." 5:00:02 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): We have had several adventures across several planes, and have been preoccupied with trying to find Nation's bridge in the remaining time. The ship's injury was a recent development, and we had no idea that it could have such issues until it happened. 5:00:07 PM Wynn: These pancakes are delicious, Allys. Thank you for cooking. 5:00:27 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) goes back for a second helping. 5:00:40 PM Jhett: Nation's Voice: It's fine. The physical damage from the crash is mostly healed. It's just a matter of making sure my systems are working right before I jump again. 5:01:00 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Indeed. Thank you for making breakfast, Allys. The few other guests we have had were *far* less courteous. 5:01:16 PM Kali: Allys nods. "It's a shame Tarak never rises before noon anymore; he's the better cook." 5:01:33 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Anymore? 5:01:47 PM Kali: Allys: Not anymore. 5:01:51 PM Janis: Tarak cooks? 5:02:18 PM Kali: Allys: Tarak cooks. He also breathes, sleeps and eats. 5:02:28 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): If it's not prying, might I ask what caused the change? 5:03:11 PM Kali: Allys: It is prying. You've been here for a week, may I see your map? It could potentially be useful. Have you been able to map the forest as yet? 5:03:28 PM Wynn: ... 5:03:29 PM | Edited 5:03:51 PM Jhett: Jhett gets seconds. "I managed to get some of it mapped while I was in there." 5:03:47 PM Janis: ......not so much....yet. 5:04:04 PM Wynn: We haven't had a lot of time for exploring. 5:04:15 PM Nilani: Nilani frowns a bit 5:04:22 PM Jhett: It's mostly winter in there, except for an area where it's always temperate. I think that's where Talas grows most of the food. 5:04:33 PM Kali: Allys: In a week? Surely you've mapped the perimeters at least. 5:04:44 PM Janis: .................... 5:04:51 PM Jhett: It goes on quite awhile. 5:04:58 PM Janis: We aren't entirely sure there are edges to it. 5:05:02 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): As I previously said, a lot has happened in the last week. 5:05:12 PM Wynn: Wynn tries really hard not to look like a chastized child 5:05:15 PM Kali: Allys: The ship has no *edges*? 5:05:22 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): No, the forest. 5:05:23 PM Janis: The ship does. 5:05:28 PM Janis: We don't know about the forest. 5:05:37 PM Janis: It's like a separate cup...or something. 5:05:42 PM Kali: Allys: Then show me the map of the ship's perimeter. 5:05:48 PM Janis: You see, we're this ball... 5:05:52 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) grins at Janis's cup reference. 5:06:07 PM | Edited 5:06:13 PM Janis: ((Continuity!)) 5:06:20 PM Kali: Allys: The ship is shaped like a ball? 5:06:28 PM Janis: No, that'd be silly. 5:06:35 PM Janis: We're the ball and Nation is a cup. 5:06:50 PM Janis: And Talas and her forest are this other cup...except when they make out... 5:07:01 PM Sash: Actually we're just one of the balls, and Nation is just one of the cups. 5:07:37 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) stifles laughter at the mention of Talas and Nation making out. 5:07:49 PM Kali: The spice in the pancakes might be ginger. Or cinnamon. Or both. It's pretty good, though. 5:08:00 PM Kali: Allys: ... what is a Talas? 5:08:11 PM Wynn: The Dryad of the forest plane. 5:08:20 PM Wynn: She handles the habitat of Nation. 5:08:49 PM Janis: We haven't seen her since it got all wintery in the forest. 5:09:10 PM Janis: Which was after Nation fell in the God Goo. 5:09:22 PM Janis: ((Wait, are we in a recap episode?)) 5:09:27 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): And that was what, two days ago? 5:09:31 PM Kalor: Actually I have seen her 5:09:32 PM Janis: Three 5:09:36 PM Wynn: Four. 5:09:37 PM Kalor: Kalor points to his head 5:09:41 PM Janis: You did? 5:09:45 PM Janis: Wait...when? 5:09:53 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((Are we going to a flashback?)) 5:09:58 PM Kalor: Where did you think the flowers came from? 5:09:58 PM Kali: Allys: And she is nonhostile. Are there other nonhostiles on the ship? 5:10:10 PM Janis: ((Quick, push that button that makes the screen go squiggly!)) 5:10:12 PM Wynn: There are other crewmembers you have not met. 5:10:20 PM Janis: Nation has a form that is. 5:10:25 PM Janis: There's also the ghosts. 5:10:29 PM Wynn: And there are a lot more in the cylinders, waiting to awaken. Some hostile, some not. 5:10:33 PM Janis: We are fairly sure they're friendly. 5:10:41 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): The ghosts, that is. 5:10:58 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Friend Wynn, may I speak to you for a moment? 5:11:05 PM Wynn: Of course. 5:11:21 PM Janis: ((Did Lira just clock on?)) 5:11:33 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) steps out into the hall. 5:11:39 PM Wynn: Wynn stands and follows. 5:11:44 PM Kali: Allys: The Forest, obviously, or perhaps a greenhouse. I have no idea, I am not the one who has been here a week and somehow failed to establish a safe perimeter. 5:12:02 PM Janis: We know our way around. 5:12:19 PM Kali: Allys: Clearly you've had no success exorcising the ghosts. Unfortunate. 5:12:44 PM Janis: Oh, are you a master...ghost...killer...person now? 5:12:46 PM | Edited 5:13:05 PM Nilani: ~*scribble* every time I attempt to explore the ship, something happens. 5:12:58 PM Kali: Allys: Why, are you? 5:13:09 PM Janis: No, that's why we haven't done it! 5:13:24 PM Kali: Allys: The way it sounds, anything nonhumanoid can be treated as hostile. 5:13:32 PM Jhett: There are four portals on board that randomly line up with random dimensions. They are unlockable. 5:13:37 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs 5:13:45 PM Jhett: It is difficult to secure against that. 5:14:04 PM Janis: Janis tense at the non-humanoid part 5:14:27 PM Nilani: ~if you go into the forest, there is at least one thing you should know. DO NOT KILL THE DEER THAT FLY. Talas likes them. 5:14:38 PM Kali: Allys: Meaning that they can be locked or meaning that they cannot be locked? Clarity is lacking. 5:14:43 PM Janis: Or the ones that mind talk. 5:14:54 PM Jhett: They can't be locked. 5:15:23 PM Kali: Allys raises an eyebrow. "Flying, mindtalking deer. Clearly aberrations." 5:15:40 PM Janis: But Talas likes them. 5:15:55 PM Janis: We want to stay friends with Talas. 5:16:02 PM Nilani: ~I think they ate something weird... I think it was... Illithid extract? 5:16:03 PM Janis: ...or are aberrations a good thing? 5:16:27 PM Kali: Allys: Usually not a good thing. These are nonhostile? No attempts at mind control or creating a giant brain in a pool? 5:16:46 PM Janis: No, they're just rude. 5:16:52 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) returns to his pancakes, and resumes eating. 5:16:53 PM Wynn: Wynn returns to her seat. 5:17:00 PM Jhett: Nation's Voice: No. They're telepathic, telekinetic, and slightly smarter than normal deer. 5:17:14 PM Kali: Allys: Interesting. 5:17:57 PM Kali: Allys: Well. What sort of lessons is the child learning? Mathematics? Writing? Magic? 5:18:12 PM Nilani: ~not dying. 5:18:13 PM Janis: ...I hunt. 5:18:29 PM Wynn: Her name is Janis. 5:18:29 PM Kali: Allys: Ah, hunting. Salutary. Who is your teacher? 5:18:34 PM Wynn: And she can answer for herself. 5:18:35 PM Janis: ((I see where this is going, and it can only end badly.)) 5:18:40 PM Janis: Janis smiles at Wynn 5:18:48 PM Janis: Nature... 5:18:50 PM Jhett: Jhett makes another plate of food and slips away. 5:19:26 PM | Edited 5:20:00 PM Nilani: Nilani sinks behind her book a bit, in anticipation of Allys' reaction. 5:19:28 PM Kali: Allys: You practice on your own, then? You have superior knowledge, then, and no one here is fit to teach you in that area? 5:19:48 PM Janis: Nope. I'm the greatest bounty hunter in the world. No one is better than me. 5:19:57 PM Wynn: She is the best hunter we have, certainly. 5:20:22 PM Kali: Allys: That is a great pity. 5:20:31 PM Janis: .....oh? 5:20:40 PM Nilani: Nilani is stonefaced 5:20:42 PM Wynn: Just because she is young does not mean she is inexperienced. 5:20:49 PM Janis: Yeah. 5:20:57 PM Kali: Allys: Her level of experience is irrelevant. 5:20:58 PM Wynn: She carries herself better than some older people I have known. 5:21:07 PM Janis: I've hunted all the meat we've had for the past week. 5:21:10 PM Kali: Allys: One's skills always increase at a faster pace with competent teaching. 5:21:37 PM Janis: I already had a teacher. I know what I need to know. 5:21:51 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) slowly exits her room with all of her gear, intending to sneak off the ship. 5:22:02 PM | Removed 5:22:17 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 5:22:10 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((Not in the galley..)) 5:22:23 PM Janis: ((Nevermind)) 5:22:25 PM Kali: Allys: One can always learn more. 5:22:44 PM Kali: Allys: If you're a great hunter now, you are robbing yourself of the opportunity to be even better by lacking a teacher. 5:22:53 PM Janis: You didn't ask Kalor who's teaching him magic on the ship. 5:23:00 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) avoids the galley, looking for a portal without a blinking light. 5:23:05 PM Janis: Or who's teaching Larry to do...cleric stuff. 5:23:08 PM Kalor: Teachers make good even better. 5:23:20 PM Kali: Allys: However, as no one here has skills in this area, fixing the problem is likely impossible. Unfortunate. 5:23:25 PM Janis: Janis whispers to Kalor "Who's side are you on!" 5:23:29 PM Kali: Allys: They are not underaged. 5:23:43 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Experience is a fantastic teacher as well. 5:23:51 PM Kali: Allys: Perhaps it would be better to focus on something some of these others can teach. 5:23:59 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((Should I make a new room?)) 5:24:05 PM Kali: ((Sure.)) 5:24:11 PM Janis: ...like what? 5:24:22 PM Janis: Janis has a tone in her voice that could curdle milk 5:24:32 PM Kali: Allys: I have no idea what their skills are. You likely know better than I. 5:25:02 PM Wynn: Janis is an integral part of our comfort on board. 5:25:30 PM Wynn: She enjoys hunting and does so better than any other. Why should she not continue? 5:25:36 PM Kali: Allys: She is also a child, and by neglecting her education you are potentially stunting her future capability. 5:25:56 PM Kali: Allys: No one has suggested she stop hunting. That would be excessively foolish. 5:26:49 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): We are her equals on this ship, given that we all came here in the same fashion, even before we mention that she is just as capable as we are. It is not ours to control her destiny. 5:27:12 PM Kali: Allys: Then you conspire to deny her an opportunity to become greater than she is? 5:27:27 PM Janis: ..............Maybe Jhett could teach me some languages! 5:27:59 PM Kalor: Or I could teach her some magic. 5:28:02 PM Janis: ((Yes, I am dragging Jhett into this :P )) 5:28:10 PM Kali: Allys: Indeed. Languages are quite useful and, in a pinch, one can use them to earn money. Always useful. 5:28:11 PM Janis: ...........um.....I don't think that would work.... 5:28:18 PM Wynn: ((He's probably feeding Kes ... lol)) 5:28:20 PM Janis: ((That was to Kalor)) 5:28:31 PM Janis: On 1/13/14, at 8:28 PM, Wynn wrote: > ((He's probably feeding Kes ... lol)) (( :D )) 5:28:34 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): No, we do not conspire to do anything. We merely respect our friend and teammate, and who she was before we were all brought here. 5:28:41 PM Kali: Allys: Why not? Magic is also a useful skill. And you seem bright enough. 5:28:49 PM Janis: ........................ 5:29:01 PM Janis: I just...um... 5:29:01 PM Wynn: ((well! look at the time!)) 5:29:27 PM | Edited 5:29:58 PM Nilani: Nilani signs something at Allys, both to see if she understands, and to distract her. 5:30:11 PM Kali: Allys: I don't understand your gestures. 5:30:20 PM Janis: ............you know what? 5:30:30 PM Nilani: Nilani looks a bit dejected, then shrugs 5:30:35 PM Janis: Janis gets up from table and begins piling bacon onto her plate. 5:30:49 PM Janis: I just realized, I promised Lira we'd do this....thing. 5:30:55 PM Kali: Allys: Oh? 5:30:58 PM Janis: Janis heads for the door with the bacon 5:30:59 PM Kali: Roll bluff! 5:31:06 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at Janis quizzically. 5:31:15 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((Can I roll to aid the bluff?)) 5:31:22 PM Kali: Yep, you can. 5:31:51 PM Kali: Allys: You are lying. 5:32:04 PM Kali: Allys's voice is full of disapproval. 5:32:13 PM Janis: No I'm not...I was telling larry about it last night, wasn't I? 5:32:51 PM Kali: Allys: I see you have also lacked moral instruction. 5:32:54 PM Kali: Allys eyes Wynn. 5:32:57 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): She is not. Friend Janis and friend Lira were discussing going through a selection of the books in Nation's library in regard to its plane-shifting abilities, in order to better facilitate finding the bridge, and getting us home. 5:33:04 PM Wynn: Wynn turns red. 5:33:16 PM Janis: ...yeah, that. 5:33:54 PM Janis: ((I'm surprised she hasn't asked about the bacon yet)) 5:33:57 PM Kali: Allys: Deception is not your forte. 5:34:50 PM Kali: Allys: And it is certainly not appreciated. Nor is the implication that you think me a fool. 5:35:14 PM Janis: I DO NOT HAVE TO STAND HERE AND TAKE THESE ACCUSATIONS! 5:35:24 PM Janis: Janis leaves in a huff 5:35:30 PM Janis: GOOD DAY, MADAM! 5:35:32 PM Kali: Allys: No, you don't. And you know perfectly well they're true. Run along, if that suits you. 5:35:44 PM Janis: Janis exits 5:36:02 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I don't think any of us think you a fool. Perhaps particularly forceful in your suggestions with regards to how we run our lives. 5:36:10 PM Kali: Allys *eyes* Wynn. 5:36:12 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) leaves. 5:36:23 PM Kali: Where are Janis and Larry going? 5:36:30 PM | Removed 5:36:57 PM Wynn: This message has been removed. 5:36:37 PM Kali: No, that's me OOCly asking that. 5:36:42 PM Wynn: ((oh lol)) 5:36:44 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((I assume Janis is going to feed Flamey.)) 5:39:04 PM Wynn: ((Just me... Kalor... Nilani... and the strictest Catholic nun ever)) 5:39:17 PM Kali: Allys: I understand you to be a paladin of St. Cuthbert. 5:39:23 PM Wynn: I am. 5:40:11 PM Nilani: Nilani finishes her book and scribbles something on her gauntlet. 5:40:24 PM Nilani: ~Would you like a tour of the ship? 5:40:40 PM Kali: Allys: I would like a tour of the ship. 5:40:49 PM Kali: Allys: And this girl, she is your charge? 5:40:59 PM Wynn: Janis? No. 5:41:26 PM Nilani: ~just another crewmember. 5:42:03 PM Kali: Allys: Ah, I see. Clearly her education has been neglected. 5:42:34 PM Wynn: I'm afraid we have had too hectic a week to worry about that. 5:42:50 PM Nilani: Nilani gets up and waits by the door. 5:43:18 PM Kalor: Kalor keeps eating 5:43:21 PM Kali: Allys: Perhaps a course of study should be laid out, in that case. 5:43:32 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) sneaks as best as she is able to her room. 5:43:42 PM Janis: ((She's planning this now behind my back?)) 5:43:46 PM Janis: ((That's cold)) 5:43:53 PM Wynn: ((snicker)) 5:44:00 PM Kali: ((Well you did stomp out!)) 5:44:09 PM Janis: (( :P )) 5:44:44 PM Kali: Allys: She is adept at hunting, you have said. 5:44:51 PM Wynn: Yes. 5:45:55 PM Kali: Allys: I have always found it best to foster natural talent while not neglecting one's weak points, do you agree? 5:46:11 PM Wynn: ... Yes. 5:46:53 PM Kali: Allys: Then what do you suggest for a course of study? You know Janis better than I. 5:47:24 PM Wynn: I don't know. 5:47:46 PM Wynn: I am unsure of the standards you seek. 5:49:19 PM Kali: Allys: A clever child can go far with adequate education. Or stagnate and never fulfill her potential. 5:49:29 PM Wynn: Are you referring to traditional schooling? 5:49:49 PM Kali: Allys: In this setting? Clearly not. 5:49:59 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 5:50:07 PM Kalor: One can never come up against a greater opponent than ones own potential. 5:50:31 PM Wynn: She mentioned having trouble with carrying some of her kills. 5:50:45 PM Kali: Allys: Strength training, then. 5:51:02 PM Kali: Allys: And languages. 5:52:36 PM Wynn: Might we ask you some questions? 5:52:58 PM Kali: Allys: You may *ask* anything you like. People can, after all, be extremely rude. 5:53:25 PM Wynn: .... 5:53:34 PM Wynn: Is Tarak your "charge"? 5:53:45 PM Kali: Allys: Charge? 5:53:54 PM Wynn: Well, you said you were looking for him. 5:54:26 PM Kali: Allys: Inebriated people should never be left alone; they can pass out and asphyxiate on their own vomit. 5:54:41 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((We should be so lucky.)) 5:54:54 PM Nilani: ((heh)) 5:55:08 PM Wynn: He called you his mortal enemy. 5:55:24 PM Kali: Allys smiles grimly. "He would." 5:55:59 PM Kali: Allys: And now, if you would, I would quite appreciate a tour. And perhaps we could ensure the perimeter is secured. 5:56:12 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 5:56:21 PM Nilani: Nilani nods and holds open the door. 5:57:01 PM Kali: Allys steps through, having placed the dishes neatly in the sink. 5:57:15 PM Wynn: Wynn goes to the sink, removing her gauntlets. 5:57:33 PM Wynn: Wynn washes dishes! 5:58:21 PM Kali: Argh. Back to four. Okay. 5:59:04 PM Kali: So Wynn and Kalor are in here. 6:02:09 PM Kali: While Wynn is halfway done with the dishes, Tarak saunters in. He's not wearing his armor; just a pretty plain set of clothes. Leather vest, leather pants, dark green shirt. He hasn't shaved at all, but he has, at least, bathed. 6:02:46 PM Wynn: Tarak. 6:03:26 PM Kali: Tarak: ... oh, hey, you're here. 6:03:36 PM Kali: Tarak: I see Allys cooked. 6:03:53 PM Wynn: Yes. And this is generally where we gather if we have no other business. 6:04:25 PM Kali: Tarak: Didn't do the dishes, though, did she. Figures. 6:04:38 PM Kalor: Kalor points at his bowl to clean it and then walks to his room without saying a word. 6:04:45 PM Wynn: We would not ask someone to both cook and do the dishes. 6:04:51 PM Kali: If you guys split into five groups I'm gonna kill you all, I swear. 6:04:59 PM Wynn: ((lol)) 6:05:02 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((Zing!)) 6:05:28 PM Kali: Tarak shrugs, and grabs a rag and starts drying the remaining dishes. 6:05:32 PM Kalor: ((I gotta wake up in three hours. So I'm going to sleep)) 6:05:41 PM Wynn: ((night kalor :) )) 6:05:47 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((night!)) 6:05:58 PM Kali: ((Oh, okay. All right, goodnight! Thanks, and I'm very sorry we started late.)) 6:06:06 PM Wynn: .. I’m 17 by the way. At least . . . I was when I was taken. I’d have been 18 in the spring. I don’t know what day it is back where I’m from. I’m not sure it even matters anymore. 6:06:12 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((Night, Kalor.)) 6:06:22 PM Jhett: ((Gnight, Sash)) 6:06:38 PM Kali: Tarak: Nope. 6:06:49 PM Kalor: ((It's ok, it's just that I'm starting to feel woozy just sitting here, and the last thing I want to do is to go out while so sleepy that I look drunk XD)) 6:07:48 PM Kali: ((Poor thing. Okay.)) 6:08:12 PM Kali: Tarak: Most of 'em after 16 aren't fun anyhow. 6:09:09 PM Wynn: Do you drink with the dragons often? 6:09:27 PM Kali: Tarak: I drink with anybody who'll drink back, kid. 6:09:41 PM Kali: He pauses to take a swig from his flask. 6:09:50 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 6:10:02 PM Wynn: Do you ever stop drinking? 6:10:11 PM Kali: Tarak: Nnnnnope. 6:10:54 PM Kali: Tarak tosses his dishcloth down, having run out of things to dry. "So. What's your name again?" 6:11:02 PM Wynn: Wynn. 6:12:31 PM Kali: Tarak: Yeah, Wynn. 6:12:39 PM Kali: Tarak: I said some stuff to you last night. 6:13:01 PM Wynn: You remember last night? 6:14:37 PM Kali: Tarak: Do you want me to remember last night, kid? 6:15:50 PM Wynn: ... I'm just surprised with the way you were conducting yourself that you had any memory at all. 6:16:34 PM Kali: Tarak: Nice try, but no cigarillo. Do you want me to remember, or not? 6:17:22 PM Wynn: Wynn gestures to the stack of papers on the table. "The first three chapters. Is that what you're referring to?" 6:17:59 PM Kali: Tarak: Last night as I recall I mostly wanted a soft bed in a quiet corner, and instead of bein'... hospitable... folks here looked likely to kick us back into the rain. 6:18:34 PM Kali: Tarak: As I *recall*, I didn't let you do that quite so easy. 6:18:36 PM Wynn: We've had some unpleasant experiences with guests. 6:19:39 PM Wynn: Had I known that you were not simply drunk patrons of a bar who lost their way to the restroom, things may have been different. 6:21:47 PM Kali: Tarak: Yeah, maybe. 6:22:35 PM Kali: Tarak: So, you're 17. Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed and full o' piss and vinegar, or maybe just airy-fairy bullshit theology. 6:23:11 PM Wynn: I'd hardly call the Saint "bullshit theology" and quite frankly, I'm surprised you would. 6:23:58 PM Kali: Tarak: Yeah, well. Everybody's got their different views. Mine is, sendin' a green, idealistic kid into the world without giving 'em a damn clue first is wrong. 6:24:20 PM Wynn: I was hardly "sent." 6:24:32 PM Wynn: I was still in training at the temple when this ship took me. 6:25:39 PM Kali: Tarak: ... well, I guess I got to revise up my opinion of them. Maybe they got better over time. 6:25:50 PM Kali: Tarak: Time was when they didn't wait so long. 6:27:08 PM Wynn: Apparently Father Markus was just displeased with my progress. 6:27:14 PM Kali: Tarak: Now, last night I was just fuckin' with you, but the way I see it, you're in a pickle here. You're about half-cooked; you got the basics, sure--I can tell that by how you wear the armor--but you got no idea how to get on in the real world. 6:28:04 PM Kali: Tarak takes another swig. "Bugger Father Markus. He ain't here, is he? He's safe and warm in the temple in his snug little bed." 6:31:13 PM Wynn: .... So what, you're here to teach me? 6:31:55 PM Kali: Tarak: No, I'm asking you if you want to be taught. 6:32:13 PM Wynn: ... Allys doesn't seem to care what we want. 6:32:53 PM Kali: Tarak: The hell with Allys. We can get off on the next godforsaken hellhole. 6:33:59 PM Kali: Tarak: Now I got plenty of things I can teach you, and most of 'em have to do with surviving the real world. But you might not like it. Hell, I know you won't like it, and you'll end up hating me. 6:34:15 PM Kali: Tarak: So I'm asking you. Do. You. Want... to be taught? 6:34:17 PM Wynn: I have to admit... this is quite different from the way I had envisioned this conversation going. 6:34:29 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((SENSE MOTIVE!!!)) 6:34:32 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "I am willing to learn." 6:35:39 PM Kali: Tarak: Are you *sure.* Say yes now and you're my student, no backing out when I make you clean the loo with your toothbrush and use it afterward. Are you sure. 6:36:09 PM Wynn: That... doesn't sound like appropriate training. 6:37:09 PM Kali: Tarak: I made it up. 6:37:14 PM Wynn: Fine. Yes. I believe you wandered onto this ship for a Reason, so I will learn what I can from you. 6:38:37 PM Kali: Tarak: And you're gonna listen to what I say, even if it doesn't make sense? 6:38:58 PM Wynn: As long as it does not violate my oath. 6:40:40 PM Kali: Tarak: Obviously. 6:41:10 PM Jhett: Jhett returns and looks around. ".... tense." 6:41:42 PM Kali: Tarak: Yeah, well, people love me. 6:41:48 PM Kali: He takes another swig of booze. 6:42:00 PM Jhett: Where'd everyone go? 6:42:22 PM Wynn: Nilani went to give Allys a tour of the ship. I don't know where everyone went. 6:43:37 PM Kali: Tarak: How long will that keep her busy, you think? 6:43:53 PM Jhett: Depends on how deep into the Forest they go. 6:43:54 PM Wynn: Longer than normal. Nilani doesn't speak. 6:44:18 PM Wynn: She'll have to write everything down. 6:44:29 PM Jhett: Jhett nods. 6:44:50 PM Kali: Tarak: Good riddance. 6:45:42 PM Wynn: Well... you're obviously not mortal enemies. How do you know each other? I've never known two paladins of differing religions to travel together. 6:46:07 PM Wynn: ((If Allys doesn't say it, I bet Tarak would. lol)) 6:46:32 PM Kali: Tarak laughs. "Hoo, boy, you didn't call her a paladin, did you?" 6:46:42 PM Wynn: Isn't she? 6:47:21 PM Jhett: Jhett goes and pours himself some water. 6:47:26 PM Kali: Tarak: No. No-ooo. Wow, and she let you go without a tongue-lashing? She must really like you. 6:48:24 PM Wynn: Being a Paladin is an honor. Why would she be offended by the title? 6:49:21 PM Kali: Tarak: Clue you in, darlin', what may be an honor to one is a slap in the face to another. 6:50:45 PM Wynn: ... All right. So... how do you know each other? 6:51:33 PM Kali: Tarak: Well it all started when I dropped a rock on her head. 6:52:00 PM Wynn: You have an... interesting... way of making friends. 6:52:19 PM Kali: Tarak: Well, she didn't cry about it too much, so I guess it turned out all right. 6:52:29 PM Kali: Tarak: Besides, it was an accident. 6:56:05 PM Jhett: How big a rock was it? 6:56:25 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls her gauntlets back on. 6:57:34 PM Jhett: Jhett puts his hands out, palms facing each other, pantomiming bigger and bigger hypothetical rocks. 6:57:46 PM Wynn: ((lol)) 6:58:25 PM Kali: Tarak makes a fist. "... uh, about this big, I guess." 6:58:36 PM Kali: Tarak: In retrospect I shoulda used a bigger rock. 6:59:05 PM Jhett: Jhett sighs disappointedly. "That's barely a story." 6:59:42 PM Kali: Tarak: You want stories, pick up a book. I just hit people with a sword. 7:00:00 PM Wynn: ...why a sword? Father Markus told me Cuthbertines use maces. 7:00:11 PM Kali: Tarak: Did he say why. 7:00:19 PM Wynn: Less bloodshed. 7:00:26 PM Wynn: Tradition. 7:01:04 PM Kali: Tarak: Right. If you want less bloodshed, you use a mace. Consequently, it would appear I want more bloodshed. ... goddamn it, I sound like Allys. 7:01:28 PM Wynn: The Saint carries a mace. 7:01:32 PM Kali: He starts checking the cupboards. 7:01:41 PM Kali: Tarak: The Saint's an asshole. 7:01:49 PM Wynn: ........ 7:01:57 PM | Edited 7:02:50 PM Jhett: Our alcohol crashed when we turned upside down the other day. 7:02:08 PM Kali: Tarak: All of it? 7:02:29 PM Wynn: How do you still have your abilities? 7:02:39 PM Jhett: What we had of it, yes. 7:03:07 PM Kali: Tarak: Because I'm right. Bein' an asshole doesn't mean you're wrong.Doesn't even mean you can't do the right thing. 7:03:45 PM Wynn: I... suppose what one would call an... asshole, another would not. Sometimes. 7:04:16 PM Jhett: In some cases. In others, everyone agrees. 7:04:32 PM Kali: Tarak bows sarcastically. 7:04:56 PM Kali: Tarak: So all of it's gone, huh? Might have to make a supply run. 7:04:58 PM Wynn: How long will the two of you be staying with us? 7:05:48 PM Kali: Tarak: Until I decide you're done with training. We had a deal, remember? 7:06:11 PM Wynn: I just thought you might want to know more about our circumstances. 7:07:09 PM Kali: Tarak: Good point. By all means. 7:07:21 PM Kali: He gestures at Wynn with the flask, before taking another swig. 7:08:05 PM Wynn: This ship, and its crew, are cursed. The ship is plane-shifting at random to find its bridge so that it can steer properly. Each crewmember was taken from his life and stored in a cylinder until we awakened. 7:08:27 PM Wynn: Sometimes the things in the pods are friendly, sometimes they are not. You may wish to keep this in mind when dressing to leave your room. 7:08:52 PM Wynn: We don't know how long we were in the pods. 7:09:03 PM Wynn: Jhett has an idea that it was only a few days. 7:09:29 PM Jhett: Yeah. I'm hoping, anyway. 7:09:31 PM Wynn: That is why I said that I don't know if it matters what day it is back home. 7:09:52 PM Wynn: Everyone we know on our plane may be dead for centuries already. 7:10:31 PM Wynn: The ship is also haunted by some of the crews that came before us. 7:10:40 PM Kali: I call a 10 minute break. 7:10:48 PM Wynn: ((okies)) 7:10:48 PM | Edited 7:19:30 PM Jhett: ((Back)) 7:11:02 PM Janis: ((You guys have no idea how embarrassing a display we are in the next chat over)) 7:11:15 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((It *was* funny, but now it's kind of sad)) 7:11:19 PM Wynn: ((lol... I swear if you guys bring Janis back hurt....)) 7:11:34 PM Wynn: ((This is why you don't go adventuring without your tank.)) 7:11:52 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): (( Hehe!)) 7:12:04 PM Wynn: ((Lira rolled a ZERO??)) 7:12:08 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((Twice.)) 7:13:24 PM Janis: ((nom nom ice cream pop)) 7:13:27 PM Kali: ((Though I think technically it counts as a 1.)) 7:13:41 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((Hehe, I hope so ^.^; )) 7:13:48 PM Wynn: ((I don't think you can actually roll less than one. lol)) 7:13:57 PM Wynn: ((Is Allys with you guys?)) 7:14:01 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((Not that we know)) 7:14:04 PM Kali: ((Exactly!)) 7:14:09 PM Wynn: ((snicker)) 7:14:25 PM Wynn: ((She's probably *watching* you make asses of yourselves.)) 7:14:27 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((At least all my 1's should be out of my system... with any luck)) 7:15:00 PM | Edited 7:15:09 PM Janis: On 1/13/14, at 10:11 PM, Wynn wrote: > ((lol... I swear if you guys bring Janis back hurt....)) ((I think I'm the only one uninjured)) 7:15:19 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((Gotta poof. I'll be back later.)) 7:21:05 PM Kali: Tarak: The ship lost its own bridge? ... aren't those normally attached? 7:21:23 PM Wynn: I'm not really sure of the specifics. It's a bit out of my range. 7:21:34 PM Kali: Tarak: I'm more worried about your, uh, *friends.* They don't seem to like me much, can't *think* why. 7:23:08 PM | Edited 7:23:25 PM Jhett: The belligerant drunkeness, the lechery, the leering, way you smell like a distillery, your complete lack of charm or social skills. 7:23:27 PM Wynn: ((oh... you didn't lead with bully? lol)) 7:23:59 PM Janis: ((Don't forget how he first appeared leading a team of drunken dragons through our ship)) 7:24:47 PM Kali: Tarak: Wow, you suck at sarcasm, don'tcha, Scales. 7:25:10 PM Kali: Tarak: I'll have you know I took a bath this morning, your highness. 7:25:41 PM Jhett: Jhett sniffs. "So that's your normal odor? Lovely. You did use water, right?" 7:26:16 PM Kali: Tarak: Oh, *water*, is that how it's supposed to go. 7:26:41 PM Jhett: Generally, yes. 7:27:15 PM Kali: Tarak: I'll have to try that sometime. 7:28:13 PM Kali: Tarak: Anyhow, I might have to *ask* one of you and your folks to go for supplies. I'm sure as hell they'd leave us behind if they could. Me and Allys both. 7:28:27 PM Wynn: Likely. 7:28:40 PM Wynn: And not entirely for their own benefit. 7:28:55 PM Wynn: If Nation jumps with you aboard, it is unlikely you'll find your way home. 7:29:11 PM Kali: Tarak: No such place, kid. No such place. 7:31:59 PM Wynn: I know the feeling. 7:32:44 PM Wynn: We do have people who are eager to return to families, though, so we do what we can. 7:32:54 PM Kali: Tarak: We'll see what we can do. 7:33:35 PM Kali: Tarak: You mind playin' errand girl for us? I'm not gonna make you, but I'm not leavin' the ship either. 7:33:49 PM Wynn: I suppose not. 7:34:14 PM Jhett: How far is it to the nearest settlement? 7:35:01 PM Kali: Tarak: Settlement? Couple hours, but there's a band of thieves likes to waylay folks on the way. I'm not sendin' her there. Not alone, not even the two of you if you wanted to go. 7:35:33 PM Jhett: What's the best place to get supplies, then? 7:35:45 PM Nilani: Nilani walks in and sits down 7:35:53 PM Kali: Allys follows. 7:35:59 PM Wynn: Nilani. Allys. 7:36:18 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles warmly at Wynn and most of the group. 7:36:29 PM Jhett: Jhett nods as they enter. 7:36:31 PM Kali: Tarak: That's safe? There's an inn near the exit of the ship. That should be safe enough to get to, they don't come close to population centers. 7:36:34 PM Wynn: ((just me, jhett and tarak in here)) 7:36:50 PM Kali: Allys: Who is going where? 7:37:05 PM Wynn: I am going for supplies. 7:37:30 PM Wynn: Does the ship meet your approval? 7:38:46 PM Kali: Allys: Its facilities are excellent. Where are you going for supplies? 7:39:05 PM Jhett: I don't know. Probably this pub that he was talking about. 7:39:14 PM Kali: Allys: There are bandits along the road; they call themselves the Wolves. We managed to capture a few of them, but some eluded us. 7:39:25 PM Wynn: We? 7:39:44 PM Kali: Allys: Tarak and I. You will not go alone. 7:40:27 PM Kali: Tarak: Hey, back off. She's my apprentice, not yours. You had one already and look what happened, you're not gettin' this one. 7:40:48 PM Jhett: Jhett raises an eyebrow. "What happened?" 7:41:00 PM Kali: Allys turns *white* and then bright red, clenching her fists; then she stalks out without a word. 7:41:16 PM Wynn: .... 7:41:45 PM Jhett: Hrm. So, won't be asking about that again. 7:41:55 PM Wynn: I'm guessing it didn't end well. 7:42:55 PM Kali: Tarak shrugs. "It ended quick." 7:43:12 PM Nilani: http://i.imgur.com/Z9oXJra.png?1 7:43:18 PM Wynn: Wynn looks a little worried. 7:43:48 PM Kali: Tarak: So, let's see here. Basic kitchen supplies. Oh, hey, here's Allys's list. 7:44:00 PM Kali: He picks up a piece of paper with Allys's list of supplies on it! And hands it to Wynn. 7:44:08 PM Wynn: Wynn takes it. 7:44:31 PM Kali: Tarak: Wouldn't mind a couple of spare shirts if you can manage. If you all got swooped up, everybody might need some spare shirts. 7:44:46 PM Wynn: We've stopped for a shopping trip once. 7:44:51 PM Jhett: I haven't yet. 7:45:01 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "I forgot." 7:46:34 PM Kali: Tarak: And we should, uh, restock the medicine cabinet while we're at it. 7:46:41 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 7:47:44 PM Kali: Tarak: Whatever's cheapest. Prefer it if it wouldn't make me go blind, but I guess that's up to you. 7:48:30 PM Wynn: Don't you think you might be a little more *effective* if you weren't always soaking your brain in liquor? 7:49:06 PM Kali: Tarak: No. 7:50:12 PM Wynn: Anything else? 7:50:17 PM Kali: Tarak: Trust me, you wouldn't like it. 7:51:51 PM Jhett: Jhett nods. "All right, then." He peeks at the list. 7:52:07 PM Wynn: Going along too, Jhett? 7:52:12 PM Kali: It's mostly foodstuffs. 7:52:23 PM Kali: Tarak: That's a good idea. 7:52:39 PM Jhett: Of course. There's Wolves out there, apparently. We should find the others. 7:52:48 PM Wynn: Are they not on the ship? 7:52:52 PM Kali: Tarak: Just be careful. Stick to the road and just go out to the inn, don't go to town. You hear me? 7:52:54 PM Jhett: I don't know. 7:53:03 PM Kali: Tarak: If you get dead I'm gonna be pissed. 7:53:26 PM Wynn: I'm flattered. 7:53:42 PM Wynn: Nation, is everyone onboard? 7:53:58 PM Nilani: ((dis gun be gud)) 7:54:15 PM Janis: ((Oh shit. Mommy's checking in!)) 7:54:22 PM Wynn: ((snicker)) 7:54:22 PM Janis: ((:P)) 7:54:34 PM Jhett: Nation's Voice: No. 7:54:40 PM Wynn: ((it's been too quiet. all mommies know when it's quiet, the kids are getting into trouble.)) 7:54:56 PM Jhett: Nation's Voice: They left awhile ago. 7:54:57 PM Wynn: Is anyone else aboard? 7:55:13 PM Jhett: Nation's Voice: Kestrel. 7:55:18 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs. 7:55:22 PM Jhett: Nation's Voice: Graaver. 7:55:24 PM Kali: Tarak: ... the hell did they go? 7:55:34 PM Wynn: Away, apparently. 7:55:45 PM Janis: ((Nation: Flamey...I mean, wait...shit...)) 7:55:50 PM Janis: (( :D )) 7:55:54 PM Nilani: /me's eyes widen as she scribbles something out. 7:55:58 PM Jhett: Nation's voice: Kalor is the library. 7:56:03 PM | Edited 7:56:13 PM Nilani: ~...To town? 7:56:16 PM Wynn: So Larry, Lira, Janis... 7:56:21 PM Jhett: Nation's Voice: not here. 7:56:32 PM Kali: Tarak: ... which way did they take, did they go left, or forward? 7:56:33 PM Wynn: Wynn scowls. 7:56:48 PM | Edited 7:57:02 PM Jhett: Nation's Voice: They went to the nearby structure. AFter that I can't really track them. 7:57:00 PM Kali: Tarak: Dammit. *Damn* it. 7:57:11 PM Kali: Tarak turns to Wynn. "Wait here. Wait here." 7:57:13 PM Nilani: Nilani descends into yet another paranoia spiral. 7:57:15 PM Wynn: If it isn't safe out there, we have to get them. 7:57:32 PM Kali: He disappears out the door to the hallway. 7:57:48 PM Wynn: ((uhoh.. is wynn going to be her own janis to tarak's wynn? lol)) 7:58:19 PM Nilani: ((are we going to run after him?)) 7:58:41 PM Wynn: ((.... he told me to stay :( )) 7:58:44 PM Kali: He also shook his finger at you. 7:59:03 PM Jhett: Jhett goes to the door, looking for him. 7:59:10 PM Nilani: Nilani follows 7:59:25 PM Wynn: Wynn also goes to the hallway. 7:59:55 PM Kali: In a few minutes he returns to the kitchen, clanking the whole time (as he's gotten his armor on), and also, cursing the whole time. 8:00:40 PM Kali: Tarak: The hell didn't they tell us they were going out? What the hell kinda scouts just *go*? 8:01:16 PM Wynn: It is likely they didn't want you or Allys to know... or even me, possibly. 8:01:38 PM Kali: Tarak: You comin'? I don't know how many of 'em survived after we took the leader, but it's more than I wanna try out on unfamiliar ground at night, 'specially without Allys. 8:01:46 PM Jhett: You don't make the best impression. You actually make close to the worst impression. 8:01:46 PM Wynn: Absolutely. 8:01:56 PM Jhett: Jhett nods. "I'm going." 8:01:58 PM Kali: Tarak: Who the fuck cares about me? 8:02:08 PM Kali: Tarak: Come on. 8:02:20 PM Nilani: Nilani nods and follows 8:02:20 PM Wynn: Wynn goes! 8:02:53 PM Jhett: Jhett goes. 8:03:56 PM Kali: Tarak clanks out first, still adjusting various armor pieces. "Goddamn it, if this turns out to be some kinda prank to leave me behind, I swear by all that's holy and un, I'll get all of 'em back. Some damn how." 8:04:16 PM Wynn: They wouldn't leave us behind. 8:04:24 PM Wynn: Wynn gestures to Jhett and Nilani. 8:04:37 PM Kali: Tarak: ... and Allys on the ship. Right. You're right. 8:05:12 PM Kali: He beelines straight for the inn, taking a swig from the flask as he does, though he does look like he's keeping an eye out for trouble. 8:05:23 PM Wynn: Wynn follows! 8:05:24 PM Jhett: Jhett follows, grateful for Darkvision. 8:05:26 PM Kali: After a few seconds outside, everyone is soaked and also cold. Brrrrr. 8:05:31 PM Nilani: Nilani also follows 8:07:12 PM Kali: It only takes a few minutes in the inn (which is packed to the gills with people) for the group to work out that Lira was here asking about town. 8:07:52 PM Jhett: Jhett looks over the crowd. 8:07:53 PM Kali: Tarak curses savagely at the bartender, and then apologizes, equally savagely, leaving a whole gold piece behind regardless, barreling out the door like a runaway freight train. 8:08:04 PM Kali: Smart. Spot check! 8:08:11 PM Wynn: Wynn follows! (and apologizes to the barkeep) 8:09:35 PM Kali: You don't see them. 8:09:57 PM Jhett: Jhett shakes his head. 8:10:04 PM Jhett: Jhett follows after the others. 8:10:07 PM Kali: Which is probably for the best. Tarak is halfway down the path, and the light has faded away, when he stops. "... anybody got a torch, or a light?" 8:10:20 PM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head. 8:10:46 PM Nilani: Nilani frowns dejectedly 8:10:53 PM Jhett: I have light, but it's pretty bright. 8:12:08 PM Kali: Tarak: ... if we use a light the bandits'll see it, and they *really* don't like me much. 8:12:22 PM Kali: Tarak: If we don't we could run off the path. 8:12:25 PM Jhett: I can lead, then, I can see in the dark. 8:12:27 PM Wynn: ...Seems to be a common sentiment. 8:12:40 PM Jhett: If we get attacked, I'll light up. 8:12:45 PM Kali: Tarak: Yeah, well, I cut off their boss's head. 8:13:01 PM Jhett: Jhett looks for the path! 8:13:05 PM Kali: Tarak: All right. But I'm going first. Wynn, take the back. 8:13:16 PM Wynn: Ok. 8:13:34 PM Jhett: Jhett guides as best he can. 8:13:39 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls her shield down to her arm. 8:13:53 PM Kali: Ref check! 8:14:36 PM Wynn: ((20.. that's reflex, right?)) 8:15:32 PM Jhett: ((19)) 8:16:00 PM Kali: There's a sudden clanging followed by cursing as Tarak falls into the pit trap. Nilani falls into it too. 8:16:05 PM Kali: 2d6 damage for both of them. 8:16:16 PM Wynn: Are you ok? 8:16:19 PM Kali: Wynn somehow avoids it. 8:16:31 PM Wynn: ((Cause she's mother-effin' awesome... and Katniss)) 8:16:33 PM Kali: And Jhett sees it but just a touch too late, and ends up hanging from the edge of the pit. 8:16:43 PM Wynn: Wynn grabs Jhett's hand. 8:16:51 PM Kali: What's her str again? 8:16:55 PM Wynn: 16 8:17:13 PM Jhett: Jhett tries to scramble up the side. 8:17:29 PM Kali: Wynn manages to pull Jhett up. 8:17:51 PM Wynn: ((How deep is it?)) 8:17:54 PM Jhett: Jhett looks down into the pit. 8:17:58 PM Kali: 20 feet. 8:18:15 PM Wynn: You guys ok down there? 8:18:29 PM Nilani: sssssssssshhhhhk 8:18:32 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls a javelin free and lies down on the ground to see if they can reach it. 8:18:53 PM Kali: Tarak: Mother FUCKING... I'm fine. 8:19:33 PM Kali: Tarak: Hang on. 8:19:51 PM Jhett: Jhett looks around the area. 8:20:20 PM Nilani: Nilani tries to get up 8:20:30 PM Kali: Tarak: Yeah. Yeah, we're fine. 8:20:36 PM Nilani: Nilani nods at Tarak 8:20:43 PM Kali: Tarak: I don't suppose anybody has a rope. 8:20:50 PM Janis: ((...wait...this seems familiar)) 8:20:53 PM Janis: (( :D )) 8:20:54 PM Wynn: Can you reach my javelin? 8:21:01 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls a rope out of one of her pockets. 8:21:35 PM Kali: ((It is ODDLY familiar.)) 8:21:44 PM Nilani: ((yay, Necropolis!)) 8:21:52 PM Kali: Tarak: ... don't think so. Maybe if the girl here stood on my shoulders. 8:22:06 PM Kali: Tarak: ... she has a rope. You think you can catch it if I toss it up there? 8:22:11 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls the javelin back up and puts in back on her back. 8:22:16 PM Wynn: Sure. Let me get up. 8:22:18 PM Wynn: Wynn stands! 8:22:22 PM Wynn: Ready! 8:22:38 PM Wynn: Toss the whole thing and I'll lower the end 8:22:45 PM Wynn: Rather than trying to toss half. 8:22:57 PM Kali: Tarak: Exactly. 8:23:24 PM Jhett: Jhett keeps watch! 8:23:27 PM Wynn: ((Is there a tree nearby?)) 8:23:38 PM Nilani: Nilani hands Tarak the rope 8:23:52 PM Kali: Plenty of trees. Scads. 8:23:56 PM Kali: Tarak tosses it to Wynn. 8:24:22 PM Wynn: Wynn ties one end around a nearby tree and drops it back in the hole. "I'll pull while you climb." 8:25:41 PM Kali: Tarak: Right. The girl goes first, she's lighter. 8:25:49 PM Wynn: Obviously. 8:25:58 PM Nilani: Nilani nods and ascends 8:26:03 PM Wynn: Wynn grabs and pulls! 8:26:17 PM Kali: Roll climb, Nilani! 8:26:35 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((Roll better than us!)) 8:26:42 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((And especially me haha)) 8:27:07 PM Wynn: ... Maybe you should tie your end around your waist so you don't fall again... and I can just pull you up. 8:27:11 PM Kali: Wow, I think our climb dice are cursed. 8:27:16 PM Kali: Tarak: I'll give you a boost. 8:27:17 PM Nilani: ._. 8:27:27 PM Kali: Give it another shot! 8:28:21 PM Kali: Nilani slithers right up that rope, no problem. 8:28:31 PM Wynn: Wynn wraps the rope around her arm, bracing well. 8:28:46 PM Wynn: Your turn, Tarak. 8:28:56 PM Kali: Tarak: You're going to have to pull me. Or I can send the armor up separate. 8:29:13 PM Jhett: Jhett will help. 8:29:16 PM Wynn: Let's just give it a try first. 8:29:29 PM Wynn: Tie yourself to the line. 8:29:59 PM Nilani: Nilani also offers to help. 8:30:13 PM Kali: Tarak mutters something not very nice, but does it, and you manage, working together and after a few false starts, to lug him up to ground level, with him cursing all the while. 8:30:56 PM Wynn: Are either of you wounded? 8:31:13 PM Nilani: Nilani shakes her head 8:31:27 PM Kali: Tarak: Not badly enough to count. Come on. 8:31:31 PM Jhett: Jhett nods. 8:31:38 PM Wynn: Wynn unties the rope and hands it back to Nilani. 8:31:49 PM | Edited 8:31:55 PM Wynn: Wynn brings up the rear! 8:31:53 PM Kali: He starts walking toward town again, this time a little slower. 8:31:55 PM | Edited 8:32:10 PM Nilani: Nilani recoils it as they walk. 8:32:14 PM Wynn: Wynn puts her shield back on her arm. 8:32:20 PM Nilani: ((does my low-light vision help at all in this weather?)) 8:32:36 PM Kali: It doesn't; it's pretty pitch-black. 8:32:42 PM Nilani: ((aw)) 8:32:44 PM Kali: Jhett can see, but everyone else is in the dark. 8:33:22 PM Kali: Fortunately, there are no more traps on the road, and you get to town otherwise unscathed; just cold and wet. 8:33:45 PM Kali: The only one out and about is the town watchman. 8:34:06 PM Nilani: Nilani tries to look as unshady as she can 8:34:18 PM Jhett: 'Scuse me. Any newcomers come this way recently? 8:35:12 PM Kali: Watchman: ... why? You're not looking for trouble, are you? 8:35:31 PM Jhett: No, just looking for our friends. 8:35:55 PM | Edited 8:36:46 PM Kali: Watchman: Oh, friends! They went to the Starry Knight, right yonder. 8:36:17 PM Wynn: Thank you. 8:36:29 PM Nilani: Nilani is intensely suspicious of everything 8:36:39 PM Kali: He points, and then eyes Tarak. "Say, aren't you--" Tarak growls, "*No.*" and stomps off to the Starry. 8:37:02 PM Wynn: Wynn follows. 8:37:08 PM Nilani: Nilani follows also 8:37:34 PM Jhett: Jhett smiles at the night watch man. "Thank you kindly." Then follows the others.